It is particularly preferred to employ Staphylococcal genes and gene products as targets for the development of antibiotics. The Staphylococci make up a medically important genera of microbes. They are known to produce two types of disease, invasive and toxigenic. Invasive infections are characterized generally by abscess formation effecting both skin surfaces and deep tissues. Staphylococcus aureus is the second leading cause of bacteremia in cancer patients. Osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, septic thrombophlebitis and acute bacterial endocarditis are also relatively common. There are at least three clinical conditions resulting from the toxigenic properties of Staphylococci. The manifestation of these diseases result from the actions of exotoxins as opposed to tissue invasion and bacteremia. These conditions include: Staphylococcal food poisoning, scalded skin syndrome and toxic shock syndrome.
The frequency of Staplhylococcus aureus infections has risen dramatically in the past few decades. This has been attributed to the emergence of multiply antibiotic resistant strains and an increasing population of people with weakened immune systems. It is no longer uncommon to isolate Staphylococcus aureus strains which are resistant to some or all of the standard antibiotics. This phenomenon has created a demand for both new anti-microbial agents, vaccines, and diagnostic tests for this organism.
Clearly, there exists a need for factors, such as the Novel ABC transporter embodiments of the invention, that have a present benefit of being useful to screen compounds for antibiotic activity. Such factors are also useful to determine their role in pathogenesis of infection, dysfunction and disease. There is also a need for identification and characterization of such factors and their antagonists and agonists to find ways to prevent, ameliorate or correct such infection, dysfunction and disease.
Certain of the polypeptides of the invention possess amino acid sequence homology to a known Archaeoglobus fulgidus ABC transporter (AE001033) protein. (Higgins et al. 1990. J. Bioenerg. Biomembr 22:571-592; Aguilar_Bryan et al 1995 Science 268:423-426. Rosteck et al 1991 Gene 102:27-32; Accession numbers AE001023, C64488.)